1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile terminal having a connecting terminal electrically connected to a battery for power supply.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals are electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like. Mobile terminals can also be used to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as a multimedia player.
Hardware and software have been developed in order to implement such complicated functions. As one example, user interface environments allowing a user to easily and conveniently search or select functions are provided.
Improvements of structural components for more convenient use of mobile terminals are constantly being developed. However, the power supply is still a problem in mobile terminals.